Seasons
by Zemmiphobia
Summary: Kagome's gone and started something that she really shouldn't have and now she has to deal with the consequences! Will she survive this encounter? Or will playing this game be the end of her? Who knew Sesshomaru could take a game of snowball fight so far?
1. Snow

Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.

A/n: I am currently in Australia and am missing my Montana home with all its coldness and snow. So I've written this to cheer myself up. I know it's short, but it's cute so what the heck.

000000

Kagome liked snow. It was wet, it was soggy, and it made everything around it wet and soggy but it in theory wasn't so bad when you were inside. Outside, however, was another story and in Kagome's city bred eyes this was reason enough to dread the white fluffy that fell from the sky but regardless it was through it she found herself trudging to get back to her companions. Already she was soaked up to her knees, conveniently the height of the snow, and shivering. She had not expected the snow so early and thus had been under-dressed when she had returned through the well with her pack of supplies.

She looked up at the falling flakes and heavied a sigh, her breath puffing out. This made Kagome think of a train of thought move to the comical locomotives and she began to mimic them, imagining the steam to be smoke. Giggling, she puffed harder and was rewarded with a snowflake on her tongue. Glancing around for any sign of her friends or life and seeing no one she grinned and started trying to catch them on her outstretched tongue.

While running like this, not watching where she was going she tripped and managed to leave her flat on her back. Now laughing hysterically, she packed a snow ball and threw it at the tree over whose root she had tripped. Within minutes she had progressed to a full out snowball fight with the trees. Laughing so hard her eyes were closed, she threw her last snowball and fell to the ground with a thump. After a few minutes of puffing on her pile of snow she suddenly realized that the last snowball had not made the normal 'thuwack' that it usually made when connecting with a tree. She opened her eyes to see if she had missed and literally felt her heart stop in panic.

There, standing in all his white glory, was Sesshomaru. Vaguely she noticed that he had snow in his hair and partly on his face and when her brain caught up all she could say was, "Oh shit." This had no reaction from the taiyoukai; he only stood there, looking slightly annoyed at her and with an almost amused glint in his otherwise stoic eyes. Quickly Kagome searched her brain for a safe and easy way out of this situation. Coming up with nothing, she then searched her brain for something slightly less safe and possibly dangerous. That produced an idea and with a surge of adrenaline, she scooped up a handful of snow, threw it at the surprised demon lord and raced off as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

There was a swoosh noise from behind her and suddenly he was in front of her, looking even more annoyed then before. She blinked and then realized she was now looking up at him from the ground again. She gaped at him, wondering why on earth he hadn't killed her but instead had pushed her over. He did nothing and after a few minutes of shivering in the snow, Kagome slowly got to her feet. This time she took a step back still facing him. He did nothing. She tried again. Still nothing. Confused but determined, she then turned around and started to walk quickly back to her back. She got ten steps before a sudden sharp icy pain shot up from between her shoulder blades.

Startled Kagome reached back to feel it and came away with snow. She looked back at Sesshomaru, eyes wide in shock, but he wasn't there. Another snowball hit her side from somewhere in the trees and with a sudden realization she realized that he was engaging her in a snowball fight. Ducking behind a nearby tree, Kagome tried to come up with a reason for this as she packed her own snowballs. Revenge came quickly to mind shortly followed by the image of a cat playing with a mouse.

A flash of red flickered out of the corner of her eye and she threw a snowball at it. Sesshomaru dodged this but was not paying attention to the second one she had thrown that hit him on the side of his armour. He turned to look at her and with an 'eep' she ducked behind the tree again. _'This was such a bad idea!'_ she thought glumly to herself, imagining what they would have to put on her tombstone. 'Died by snowball fight' didn't sound very good and no doubt years after she was gone people would still be giving her headstone funny looks and laughing when they read it. A snowball hit her squarely on the chest and Kagome forced her mind back to the unusual battle she was having with Sesshomaru.

The fight went on for some time and Sesshomaru gave no mercy to Kagome. For every hit she managed out of dumb luck he gave her ten with precision and skill. Finally Kagome let herself fall to the ground exhausted and too tired to care if he planned on killing her. There were a few minutes of silence and then a snowball hit her leg. Kagome didn't move and a few minutes more another followed, hitting her on the shoulder. She heard footsteps come closer in the snow and stop beside her. When Sesshomaru used his foot to roll her over, she groaned and raised a hand to shield her eyes, but otherwise stayed still. "Miko." Sesshomaru growled. "Rise and continue." Kagome said nothing and let her arm flop across her eyes. "_Miko_." Sesshomaru said, this time deeper and more annoyed. "This Sesshomaru orders you to rise and persist in this activity." Kagome sighed and removed her arm to look up at him prepared to tell him exactly what she thought of his 'activity' and stopped in surprise.

In Sesshomaru's normally stoic, solemn face was the gleam of challenge and a slightly feral look. He had obviously been enjoying the exercise. Kagome shivered, not entirely from the cold, and then moved her arm back to her side. "I'm sorry Se—Lord Sesshomaru," she said tiredly, "But I can't. I don't have any energy left."

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly as he considered this. "This Sesshomaru was aware that humans were generally weak but I had not guessed that you were more so, miko." He said mockingly. Kagome glared at him and struggled to rise. He watched her and she made it to a sitting position and then stood in front of him, trembling slightly in her wet clothing and a bit dizzy. "I most certainly am not weak!" she snapped. "I'd like to see another human that could keep up with you in a snowball fight for over an hour and not expire of fatigue!" Sesshomaru conceded this with a slight nod and then he scooped up a handful of snow, preparing to continue with their 'game'.

Kagome glowered at him, swaying slightly. "I told you," She said, "I don't have eno—"

Her eyes rolled up and she fainted at his feet. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment and then, dropping his new snowball, reached down and placed a hand on her forehead. She had a fever and was beginning to shake. He looked at her for a moment longer and then after some internal debate, picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. Passing it by, he also stopped to grab her bag before continuing deeper into the forest around them.

A few minutes later Inuyasha bounded into the clearing and looked at the turned up snow, being lost in the falling flakes. After a few sneezes and wiping his running nose no concluded that none of the scents were Kagome's and headed back to the village to carry on with his arguement with Miroku who for some reason insisted that he had a cold.

00000

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and realized two things. One, she was in a cave. Two, there was a blizzard outside. She shot up and then groaned, holding her swimming head as dizziness over came her. "Be still Miko, you are too weak to be moving." Kagome mumbled her name and let her arms fall to her side to look at him. He was sitting across from her, watching with unreadable gold eyes. Near him was the great two headed dragon that he rode curled around Rin and the toad he travelled with. Kagome huffed and gingerly laid back down, keeping an eye on him the whole while. He said nothing and the silence grew between them like a void.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked finally, unable to stand the constant hush. Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow delicately.

"In a cavern, miko. Are you so ill that your power of observation has failed you?"

Kagome growled at him, ignoring the second eyebrow raise, and crossed her arms. "I know that!" she snapped irritably. "I _meant_ where are we relative to where my friends are. Oh, also, why am I here?" Sesshomaru did not answer her, but instead handed her a cup of what smelled like tea. She eyed him warily but when he did nothing but sip from his own cup, she took a small drink. Instantly the warmth eased her headache and she began to feel somewhat better. She gave a small sigh of pleasure and took another drink.

"You fainted on this Sesshomaru and the storm was getting worse. Taking you back here was not an unpleasant option." Sesshomaru finally said, refilling his cup. Kagome watched him drink and then frowned.

"If you think we're going to be playing snowball again anytime soon you can just think again." She said, ignoring the way he narrowed his eyes.

"This Sesshomaru is not a fool, Miko." He said, his voice dangerously soft. "I know your human body is too weak for such a challenge." Kagome gritted her teeth and nodded. Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall behind him and continued to drink. "When the blizzard has died, I will take you back to the half breed." Kagome could find nothing to say to this so she nodded again and sometime later, found herself drifting to sleep.

The next time she opened her eyes the sun was shining and though there was a good three feet of snow on the ground, the sky was clear and not a snowflake could be seen falling. She stretched, smiling at Rin when the girl handed her some cold meat for breakfast, and by the time Sesshomaru was heading out with his small group, she was ready to go and feeling refreshed. It didn't take long to reach the well, which was where Sesshomaru stopped, motioning Kagome forward to his side.

"This is where I leave you, Miko. I trust you can find your own way from here?" Kagome nodded and started to walk in the direction of the village when Sesshomaru suddenly reached out and brought her to a halt. "Make no mistake, Miko," He whispered in her ear. "I expect you to finish what you started." Kagome froze, her mind furiously trying to figure out what he meant. By the time it hit her and she whirled around to confront him, he was gone, leaving her to stare into an empty forest.

"Shit."

0000000

THE END


	2. Mud

**Mud**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and copyrights.**

**A/N: For those of you who are wondering, I am back home in the mountains. There is, however, no snow at the moment. :) **

000ooo000

Kagome watched the rain drip off the leaves and off the end of her umbrella. It was peaceful in the forest around the well and it seemed that not even Naraku felt like running around in the rain. Kagome, however, loved rain and sometime walking under in with a nice warm sweater and her bright pink rain boots was no problem. Smiling she held her hand out and let the drops pool in her hand. The light spring rain carried the scents of the plants, thick with their new leaves, through the drizzle and to Kagome's nose. Laughing she watched a mother bird with her new chicks in a nest, their little beaks poking out into what must be their first shower. A small pang of homesickness hit her lightly in the chest and Kagome turned to regard the well, wondering if Inuyasha would mind if she just went home for a few days...for tests of course. While she was pondering this a flash of red caught her attention from the corner of her eye and she turned to look at it.

There, just under the cover of trees stood Sesshomaru, pristine as always, and yet regal even as the drops clung to his hair and his clothes were plastered to his body. His wet clothes must be uncomfortable under that armor, Kagome thought with concern.

Not forgetting the less then formal meeting they had shared not three months ago, she smiled slightly and bowed in greeting under her umbrella. "Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru." she said, wondering what he was here for. "I'm sorry, but there's no more snow so we can't finish our game." She continued. She was about to add to that when she noticed his attention was not on her but on her feet or, more correctly, on her pink boots.

"Miko, what are you wearing? What material is that?" He asked, motioning downwards, confirming her suspicions. Kagome blushed slightly, though the pink in her cheeks came nowhere near the bright neon of her boots.

"They're from my home and it's called plastic. Don't ask how it's made though, cuz' I don't know." Silence met her statement and just when Kagome started fidgeting under his intense look, he spoke again.

"They look terrible. This Sesshomaru demands that you take them off." He said pointing at them as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Kagome gapped at him, unsure if she had heard him right.

"Are you telling me to take off my rain boots just because they offend your eyes?" She asked, incredulous.

He nodded once and seemed to be waiting for her to do as he had ordered. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes and sighed unhappily. Just because they had shared a game of snowball didn't not give him the familiarity to started directing what she wore! "Well, Mr. High and Mighty," she snapped, giving up on politeness, "I just so happen to _like_ these boots who keep my feet dry, so... no, I'm not going to take them off. If you don't like it, then you can leave. I was here first anyways." She stuck her tongue out for good measure and prepared to stalk away from the arrogant lord when she suddenly found herself a foot off the ground and dangling in Sesshomaru's unbreakable grip on the back off her coat. Kagome, surprised more then anything, kicked and struggled while he waited for her to give up on getting loose. When she finally just went limp in his grip and glared at him, she watched, shocked, as he reached down and removed her boots himself. When he had them both off he tossed them into the trees, farther then any human eye could follow and she knew the chances of them coming back to her were very slim. Smug at his victory, Sesshomaru set her back down, her socks squelching in the mud. Somewhere her umbrella had been lost and she was now as wet as him. He nodded once and started to walk away.

It was then that Kagome's rage caused her to do something that even the craziest part of her mind thought was a bad idea. She took a handful of mud...and threw it at his clean, white hair. As the ball of mud sailed through the hair Kagome realized what she had just done and briefly considered hightailing it back to the village, hopefully before it connected with him, but a stronger and more angry part of her said he deserved it and she wasn't leaving under she gave him a piece of her mind. She had really liked those boots. Resolutely she watched as the mud hit him on the shoulder with a wet 'thump'. Sesshomaru froze and after a minute he turned slowly to look at her. Surprise and anger wavered in his normally blank eyes as he stared at her, most likely wondering if she was suicidal.

"Those were my favorite boots, you jerk! I hope you plan on either returning them or getting me new ones, which good luck around here!" She shouted angrily. Sesshomaru said nothing, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Kagome ignored this and when he continued to say nothing she let out a small kitten-like growl of frustration and lobbed another handful of mud at him. Sesshomaru easily dodged it and rushed at her, his whole body shrieking extreme annoyance. Somehow though, as he moved to push her into the large mud puddle behind her, Kagome's hand grabbed his armor tie and amazingly they both went down into the mud.

Kagome looked up from her new position of 'flat-on-her-back' in the mud puddle and sat up to look at Sesshomaru, who was also covered head to toe in mud. As stupid as it was, and she had done many stupid things today, she started giggling and when she started giggling his eyes snapped open, glaring at her. Her giggles turned into laughter, which then became howls of mirth. She was laughing so hard that she didn't see him pounce on her, shoving her back into the mud. Sesshomaru loomed over her, glaring down at her even as she kept laughing at him.

"Miko." he snapped, his glare starting to turn slightly red around the corners of his eyes. "Cease your laughter or this Sesshomaru will remove your tongue." That shut Kagome up even though she was still grinning at him. All her anger gone in her fit of giggles, she could not summon the strength to remove her happy smile.

"Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, but you look like a giant mud ball." She said brushing aside a stand of his white and very muddy hair out of her face.

"And whom," Sesshomaru asked, dangerously, "do I have the honor of blaming my condition on, Miko?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Me, unfortunately." Kagome said with a sigh. "But in my defense, I really did like those boots." She made a face and thought about getting up. As if noticing her plans, Sesshomaru shifted closer, using his body to pin her into the soggy ground below them.

"They were not flattering. You should be thanking this Sesshomaru for removing them from your person." Kagome rolled her eyes, trying not to notice how close his face was to hers.

"Oh sure, you were doing me a favor! It all makes sense now." She said sarcastically. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed again and she fought the urge to flinch when he brought up his hand and brushed the mud away from her lips. Instantly her entire body focused on the feel of his warm fingers on her cold, wet lips where they lingered, leaving a lingering trail of warmth as they traced the outline.

"You realize, Miko, that your plan failed." Sesshomaru said, his voice low, sending heat into her cheeks and butterflies into her stomach. "You are now as filthy as I."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Actually, that wasn't my plan. I didn't have a plan." She said, looking at his lips which were right above her. "I just winged it and hoped for the best."

Sesshomaru removed his fingers from her mouth and Kagome almost gave a sigh of disappointment.

"Somehow, Miko, that does not surprise me." He said as he lowered his mouth to hers, causing all rational thought to evaporate from her poor brain.

00000

Inuyasha watched as Kagome trudged into Kaede's house, covered in mud, missing her shoes, a torn umbrella in hand, and worst of all, smelling like Sesshomaru.

"Oi, wench, what do you think you're doing? And why the hell do you smell like that bastard?"

Kagome turned and gave him a goofy smile.

"Oh hello Inuyasha," she said, "Did you have a nice day?" Inuyasha stared at her, speechless, as did the others in the small house.

Kagome's smile became a grin. "Sango, I was thinking of taking a bath in the hot springs now that the rain has stopped, do you want to join me?" Sango smiled, knowing that Kagome had something big to tell her.

"Of course Kagome, I'd love to."

Kagome nodded, still smiling. "Great! Oh and Inuyasha? My name is not 'wench', so... _SIT_!"

Turning the two women, one clean and the other looking like a mud statue, left giggling over the half demon currently face down on the floor.

000ooo000

**The End**

**a/n: So this is a little sequel to 'Snow' which, thanks for all the reviews by the way. I hope you like it but I don't know if I'll be adding anything to it in the future.**


	3. Water

**Water**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha copyrights.**

**a/n: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Oh, Sesshomaru may be a little OoC, but how else does a man act when he's in love?**

**000ooo000**

Kagome watched the birds above her twirl and glide through the sky and let out a content sigh as she lay on the rock. It was sitting near the shore, the water having risen enough to turn it into an island, but was small enough that, stretched out on her back, one of her legs dangled over the edge and into the water. The sun was high in the sky and already had done it's job of warming the rock beneath her and the contrast of the cool water created an over all soothing effect on her tired muscles. However, under her calm surface, deep inside her mind, Kagome was annoyed. It had been five _months_ since Sesshomaru had giving an appearance! FIVE MONTHS! And as far as Kagome was concerned, you did not kiss a girl until her brain was mush and then disappear for almost half a year. The annoyance bubbled up and Kagome kicked the water childishly, sending a wave of water towards the shore.

"Miko, is it normal for humans to splash water on other's shoes, or is it just your own habit?" A voice asked from the beach. Kagome didn't even look up, she was so focused on her annoyance. 'Hmph', she thought, what a stupid question. Kagome was about to say something nasty in retort when she realized that the voice was familiar...very familiar. Quickly she sat up and stared at Sesshomaru, who was standing calmly on the shore looking at her, not even guiltily. Kagome glared at him angrily and without a backwards glance slipped into the water and swam away, farther into the lake. She stayed under as long as she could hold her breath and when she did come up she made sure her back was to Sesshomaru, though she wasn't stupid and made sure if she needed to, she could easily see him if he got angry and decided to just kill her and be done with it. From behind her there was a splash and by the time Kagome spun around in the water, the shore was empty. Call her paranoid, but suddenly Kagome had a bad feeling.

The bad feeling was solidified as, like a creature from the deep, Sesshomaru rose out of the water next to her, minus a shirt. Kagome's poor mind stopped at the sight of his chest and arms without the armor and cloth. Since she was in a bathing suit, it seemed a bit silly to get all modest when he was still wearing his pants, but all the same she shot backwards to put some space between them.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped, trying not to look at his wet upper half or what was semi-clear below the water.

"You are angry." He stated, ignoring her outburst. Kagome stopped staring and looked at him, specifically his eyes. He seemed, dare she say it, annoyed that she had turned her back on him. Kagome didn't know why she was surprised, that was why she had done it after all, having done the same thing with the same results to Inuyasha before. She supposed she had just not expected him to show it. Kagome turned back to the question at hand and ended her musings.

"Well, what else would I be since you just kissed and ran. It's been five months! What was I supposed to do? Sit and gush over how wonderful your kiss was? Sorry, but that got old in the first couple weeks."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her tirade and swam patiently next to her in the water. She could see that trending water was not difficult for him, but her arms were starting to get tired. Annoyed all over again, she huffed and started to swim back towards the rock. Quick as a flash, Sesshomaru's one arm shot out and grasped her upper forearm, holding her there. Startled when the lack of motion didn't cause him to sink she looked down and realized they had moved into the shallower area. However, while he could comfortably stand, Kagome was still too short to reach the bottom.

"Let go." She snapped, trying to jerk her arm away and only managing to make herself dip down, almost under the surface of the water.

"I wish to apologize." He said, breaking her out of her one-sided fight with the water. Kagome stared at him in surprise. Was she lucid? Did Sesshomaru, Ice Lord of the West, really just say he was sorry? Was he feeling alright? Kagome studied him with an intense look, trying to notice anything that would tip her off to his mental state. Unfortunately, he looked fine, and Kagome was forced to accept the impossible. Finally, after a long silence, she had to ask.

"Why?"

If Kagome had not been studying his face so closely, she would have missed the brief flash of confusion in his eyes before they turned hard again. Sesshomaru looked away from her and into the bushes on the side of the lake. He seemed to be deep in thought and Kagome didn't want to ruin her chance of getting answers out of him. So she waited quietly, treading water next to him as he held her arm in a gentle, but firm grip. After a while he turned back to her, his eyes unreadable with a strange emotion she could not fathom.

"I do not know."

Kagome watched him for a while longer and then nodded. "Well alright then. But...um, until you do find out, could you not disappear for so long?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded and let go of her arm and they both waded back to the shore where they sat together side by side on the sand. The sun was lower in the sky now, and while not quite dusk, the sky had started to turn that familiar rosy color of sunset. They didn't talk for a long time.

"Why did you play that snowball fight with me?" Kagome finally asked, turning to look at her stoic companion. He smirked at her and his answer was lost as she got caught in his eyes. Their eyes held and before Kagome saw his intentions, his mouth was on hers, his arm holding her against his chest. Unlike the other kiss they had shared so many nights ago, this kiss was a deliberate calculation. It shocked Kagome even as it drew her in to Sesshomaru's passion. She was faintly aware that he had pulled her onto his lap before she felt his tongue run along the seam of her lips, asking for something she had no knowledge of. Curious, she opened her mouth partly and was surprised at the feel of his tongue in her mouth, surprised by the depth of his assault on her senses.

"_KAGOME!?_"

Inuyasha's voice startled her out of her bliss and she shot backwards enough to see Inuyasha, standing some ways away on the bank, staring at them. She realized what it must look like to him, seeing her on Sesshomaru's lap, his lips on hers...his hand on her breast. Blushing furiously in embarrassment she tried to jump backwards off of Sesshomaru but the leisurely placed arm held her there. Sesshomaru looked at her and she swore she could see the flames in his eyes before he turned to his brother and the emotionless mask fell back into place.

"Do you not have anything better to do this eve?" He asked the blushing hanyou.

Inuyasha sputtered and then ripped out his sword. "You bastard! Get your paws off Kagome." He shouted and rushed at the older inu youkai. Sesshomaru calmly pushed Kagome to one side, side stepped Inuyasha's swing, and when he sailed past, Sesshomaru bopped him none too gently on the head. As Inuyasha crumpled at his feet, unconscious, he looked back at Kagome and raised one prefect eyebrow. She sighed and looked down at her sleeping friend.

"I don't suppose you can help me get him back to camp?" she asked quietly, not looking him in the eye. Sesshomaru said nothing, only reached down and threw Inuyasha over his shoulder and waited for her to lead. They walked back to the camp in silence, but it was not the comfortable silence of before. This one was strained by Kagome's embarrassment and Inuyasha's limp form. The camp was empty when they reached it, Sango and Miroku off on their own, Shippo most likely with them. They had started the fire and it glowed in the growing darkness.

Sesshomaru deposited Inuyasha at the base of a tree in the circle of light and Kagome mumbled her thanks, still not brave enough to look up at him. Silently he moved towards her and tipped her chin up in his hand. Kagome did not protest and finally looked at his face. The unreadable expression was back and slowly she could feel the mortification crept back into her cheeks.

"This is not over. We will met again, sooner then last time." He said solemnly. Kagome nodded and let out a squeak as he brushed his lips against hers, gently bringing back the heat from their earlier kiss. "Good night...Kagome." he whispered and faded back into the night.

Kagome wasn't sure how long she stood there, staring after him, but it wasn't until much later when her friends returned and Inuyasha started to stir, that she whispered,

"He said my name..."

**000ooo000**

**End of Chapter**

**a/n: So, a bit of fluff, a bit of kissing, and a bit of Inuyasha bopping...like we all haven't wanted to do that once or twice. I know Sesshomaru seems a little different, but I'm banking on the idea that when he finally falls in love he'd be a bit...squirrelly, to say the least. No this is not the last chapter. I will write ONE MORE and then be done with this story for good. I bet you've noticed I changed the title? Yea, thought 'seasons' was a bit more appropriate. Hope no one got too confused.**


	4. Leaves

**Leaves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

**a/n: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry you had to wait for this. Yes, this will officially be the last chapter so I hope it's everything you were hoping for!**

000ooo000

Kagome watched the leaves fall around her head and land gentle on the ground by her feet. So many colors swirled in the air it made her light headed just watching them all. Snow would be falling soon, the crisp promise of frost already in the air, and then the colors would disappear under a blanket of soft, white snow. She sighed and held up the jewel in her hand, tilting it so the low sunlight glinted off it's perfectly smooth surface. So much damage for such a simple thing, Kagome thought morosely. How could some many people die over one object? Her hand clenched over the pink ball and she crushed it to her crest in agony. All the weight of the last few years, all the pain of everyone involved, rested on her shoulders in this moment...and she had never felt so alone.

"Kagome." A voice said softly behind her and she spun around to face them. With a sob, she took a step back and shook her head. Sesshomaru did not move, only stood there, looking at her. Tears pooled in her eyes but did not fall.

"No, Sesshomaru...this is...this is something I have to do myself." She said, looking at the ground between them rather then his intense gold eyes.

"Kagome, you must make a decision. If you do not, the world will only continue to suffer."

Kagome only shook her head again and turn away from him, still refusing to let her tears fall.

"I can't...not yet, it...it has to be pure. Just let me think!" She said, shaking slightly. When his hand gently rested on her shoulder she flinched and took off running, not caring that he was faster then her and could easily catch her. Still she somehow managed to be surprised when she ran into his chest and his arms encased her in his warm embrace. Finally the tears she refused to cry burst forth and she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing.

Soothingly, he rubbed her back, letting her cry her fears and pain onto his chest. He waited, silently, as slowly her tears lessened and she grew quiet in his arms. The jewel hummed between them in the silence. Kagome looked at it and then up at him.

"I...I don't know what to do." She whispered softly, eyes red and puffy. Sesshomaru's eyes softened and, while he did not smile, his hold on her became tighter.

"You are not alone, Kagome. I am here, no matter your decision." He tipped her head up and brushed his lips on hers. Kagome sighed and then stepped back, out of his hold. Sesshomaru let her go, knowing she would not run again. A determine look came into her eyes and she nodded, holding the jewel tight.

She looked up and saw her friends, watching from the hilltop and she waved at them. They slowly made their way down the hill and stopped beside her and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha darted an annoyed look at his brother and then stepped up to hug Kagome.

"Hey, don't cry, 'kay? Because whatever happens, we're still friends, right?" he said gruffly, holding her shoulders. Sango nodded and put her arm around Miroku who, for once, was serious enough not to let his hand wander.

"Make the wish, Kagome. We trust you." She said, resting her head on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku nodded and touched her arm.

"Don't worry, Lady Kagome. It'll work out for the best, whatever happens."

Kagome stared at her friend, smiling and trying not to cry again, even when Shippo threw himself into her arms and told her he loved her.

When they had all said their piece, Inuyasha smiled at her before frowning seriously and nodding towards Sesshomaru who, in turn, nodded back. Kagome looked at the two brothers in confusion. What where they nodding for? Before she could ask, however, Sesshomaru swept her up into his arms and they were shooting away.

"Sesshomaru?! What the hell are you doing? What about the wish? Where are we going!?" She screeched, holding on to his neck for all she was worth. It wasn't long until she got her answer, for within minutes they were touching down onto the shore of a lake, the very same that Inuyasha had caught them on. It seemed so long ago. Kagome thought sadly.

"The wish is important." Sesshomaru said, turning to face her. "However, I am not sure as to what will occur once the wish is finished. I wish to spend time with you before your wish is made." Kagome gasped softly and stared at him in surprise. Sesshomaru smiled lightly at her surprised face and then brought his lips down to meet hers. Together they moved down to the grassy bank of the lake, still locked together. Kagome clutched at Sesshomaru's shoulders as his hand slid under her shirt and up to rest on her breast. Kagome broke the kiss and shuddered lightly.

"I wish everyone could be as happy as I am now." She thought as Sesshomaru nipped at her jaw. As if he heard her thoughts, he lifted his head and gave that same, soft half smile that he always reserved for her.

"So soft," he said, running his hand down her side. "You belong to me, Kagome." he said into her ear before bitting lightly at it. "You are mine." Kagome grinned and moved to kiss his throat. Suddenly, she was horribly aware that something was wrong. Looking down in shock at the glowing jewel around her neck, she whispered softly.

"No..."

A bight pink explosion threw her off Sesshomaru and out of his arms. "No!" She shouted again, but it was too late, she had made the final wish. She was dimly aware of Sesshomaru's face as she was pulled away from him into a swirling vortex of magic, before it all went black.

000

It was the chirping of birds that woke her but it was her mother's soft hands on her shoulder that brought her to full awareness. Horrified, she shot up and looked around wildly, hoping that it was a dream and that she was not sitting on the grounds outside her house with only her mother in view. It wasn't.

"Kagome? Kagome! What happened? We saw the light and you were just laying here all by yourself, did something happen to the well?" Her mom shook her slightly to get her attention. Kagome stared silently at her mother for a moment and then began to cry. Worried, her mother pulled her into a hug and held her while she sobbed for the second time that day.

"It's over." she whispered to her mother. "It's all over. Everyone...they're still there and...and I'm here now." Kagome's mother held Kagome away from her and looked her in the eye solemnly.

"Does the well still work?" she asked quietly. Kagome's eyes widened and she jumped up, running towards the well house, despite her mother's call. Without thinking she jumped over the edge and fell down, only to land in the dirt below. As she sat in silence at the bottom, her mother walked into the small shed and looked down at her daughter from above.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'll make you a cup of tea."

000

Kagome sat under the Goshinboku and cradled her cup of tea in her hands, though it had long since grown cold. She had her mother had talked long into the night about what had happened. Kagome was sure that her 'wish' had been granted, though she had no way of knowing of whether or not it had been pure enough to banish the Jewel of Four Souls for ever. Her mother had put up her tears with aplomb and in the end, Kagome hadn't felt so numb, as she had when she frist realized she would never seen her friends again. And Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru...she knew that whatever could have been between them was lost, some five hundred years in the past.

Sighing heavily, she turned and looked at the sky as the sun crested the trees. The light from the sunrise was just enough to light up the small courtyard where she sat, casting shadows among the darkness left over from the light. It was a pretty sight, full of reds and pinks, yellow blending into the clouds. It was a new day and though the trees were just losing their leaves, she could tell that life felt...new. With a slightly lighter heart, though one no less filled with sorrow, she stood up and turned back towards her home. Snap went a branch behind her and instinctivly, she spun around, hands up to fight off whatever was in the darkness. A silhouette of a person stood on the top of the steps leading down to the road. Catiously, she took a step forward.

"Who...who's there?" She said, her voice hitching slightly.

"Hello Miko."

00000000

**THE END**

**a/n: Well? What did you think? A good ending or what? Is it Sesshomaru? Of course you silly! It's a Sesshomaru/Kagome Fic isn't it!**

Review Please!


End file.
